I'm Sorry
by SolarPiggeh
Summary: A short story for AMC's The Walking Dead. I'll most likely make a full story for it if you guys want.


**I'm Sorry**

As my mom drives away from our once peaceful house, something pops into my mind.  
**"Lilly," **I blurt out. **"We need to get Lilly from Grandma's house. And on the way we'll get Grandma too."  
"I know, but do you think the same the has happened to her house as well as ours?"  
"Well we won't know if we don't find out. Come on Mom, we already lost dad, I don't want to lose my little sister and my grandmother too."  
"Please, Mommy?" **pleads my five year old little brother, Tomas.  
She sighs, and starts to drive faster.

A thirty minute drive with thoughts in my brain, quickly making myself more and more scared for Lilly and Grandma Sally. We sit in the car outside Sally's house for a slight moment, staring at the white house with blood stains and dying flowers in the front. I already hear those things moaning from the back of the house. I run out of the car and into the white house. I immediately see Lilly clinging onto Sally's arm. The fear I see into their eyes I have never seen in them until this day. Lilly runs to me and clings to my leg crying.  
**"Bridget! I thought the monsters got you too! Are Mommy, Daddy, and Tom alright?" **She looks up at me with scared eyes waiting for a yes.  
**"Mom and Tom are fine, but... Daddy, didn't make it." **I say bending down to her eye level, holding on to her shoulders hoping that she won't cry, but I know she will. It's a lot to put on a three and a half-year old. Unfortunately, my prediction is correct. She puts her head on my shoulder and cries as I pet her hair.  
**"I know, I know. I cried too,"** I say starting to tear up,** "But you have to listen to me. You have to be strong for him, Okay?" **She at me with tears dropping down her cheeks and nods.  
**"Good girl, the cars out front. Don't leave without me." **She then run to Grandma and hugs her without letting go.  
**"Come on, we got to go before those things get in."  
"No.."** She says.  
**"What? No, come on I'm not leaving you here."  
"I heard what you told her. My son is dead, and if that's the case, then so will I."  
"That's crazy, you have three grand children waiting for you to get out of here. This is the first time I've seen you since I got out from duty. I don't want to lose you, not now."  
"Bridget, that's sweet and loyal of you. But you and I both know that, I'm not going to survive a second out there. But if I go now, you'll have a better chance of making it. Do you have a gun?" **I nod. **"I know your not comfortable using it outside of the battlefield, but in a way, the whole world is a battlefield now. Use it, and protect your family." **I start to tear up.  
**"I don't want to leave you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."  
**She then puts Lilly in my arms, **"Come on, lets go outside."**

We go outside where I see more of them. Grandma walks me to the can door, and opens it. She puts something in my hands and tells me not to look at it until I'm in the car. She then walks backwards away from the car. Tears start dripping down my face and I scream, **"I'M SORRY!"** and before I get in the car, I see Lilly making a heart shape to Grandma, and Grandma doing it back. I jump in the car and Mom starts it.  
Lilly, Tomas, and I look through the window in the back of the car and see Grandma being bitten by one of the monsters, knocked down, and being torn apart from at least four or five of them, and two more approaching. The three of us yell with tears dropping as we hear the screams of pain coming from her.  
I make my siblings turn their head with me, and not look. I look at the object that she gave me before I got in the car. It's a locket. I open it to see three small pictures inside. On the left is a picture of Lilly and Tomas together, on the right is a picture of Mom and Dad together, and in the middle is the one that broke my heart the most at the moment. In the middle was a picture of me and Grandma together. I put the necklace around my neck and look at the pictures.

I'm sorry... please forgive me. I'll never do it again  
... I love you...


End file.
